In conventional systems for providing access to virtual resources, management and provisioning of storage systems and configuring network elements to allow remotely-located computing devices to access the storage systems creates a substantial administrative burden as these systems typically require manual configuration and interaction with a wide variety of administrative tools. Logical and physical configuration and provisioning processes are complex and these processes are not typically automated. Conventional systems do not typically provide a unified management tool from which administrators may request configuration of storage area networks and provisioning of storage resources. Further, in embodiments including multiple networks administered by separate entities, the configuration and provisioning process requires extensive collaboration between the entities in order to provision resources and deliver them to the computing devices. Common problems in attempting to provision and deliver resources include how to identify the fabrics (or virtual fabric(s)) on which the computing devices reside, identification of how and if those storage networks need to be reconfigured to deliver resources, and, in some cases (for example, n-port identification virtualization), how to generate and configure new storage network identities for the computing devices in the proper storage network(s).